


one way or another, i'm gonna win ya

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [333]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Jealousy, Multi, Name-Calling, Possessive Behavior, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Lyra's two lovers don't get along at all, but she expects Lance and Petrel to play nice for a  threesome. That's...not going to happen.
Relationships: Kotone | Lyra/Lambda | Petrel, Kotone | Lyra/Lambda | Petrel/Wataru | Lance, Kotone | Lyra/Wataru | Lance
Series: Commissions [333]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 7





	one way or another, i'm gonna win ya

Sharing Lyra between the two of them is difficult is enough without having to actually deal directly with each other. Neither Lance nor Petrel can make sense of why she is so into both of them- both because of how different the two of them are, and because of their bias, certain the other is no good for her, that she could always do better. But Lyra always gets her way, and she wants both of them, so they just have to learn to share, no matter how difficult that may be.

That being said, actually having a threesome is another matter entirely. Once again, though, this is what Lyra wants, so this is what Lyra gets. One thing that both men seem to have in common is the simple fact that they are unable to say no to her, even if they might really want to. Lance is already dreading whatever Petrel may pull while on his way, and already running late, because he just had to have a challenger today, after a week of no one making it past the Elite Four, and that made things run later.

He is running late, still the champion and more than a little frustrated that he had to have his time wasted, and when he arrives, his frustration grows even more. It seems that the other two were not patient enough to simply wait for him, and are already going at it, with Lyra moaning so loud that he can hear her even before he enters the bedroom, opening the door to find her on her back, head leaning over the back of the bed so that he is looking at her upside down, with Petrel pounding into her, not even noticing at first that the two of them have been interrupted.

But when he does notice, he looks up and gives Lance a grin that tells him the former criminal knows _exactly_ what he’s doing right now, taking advantage of his alone time with Lyra. From the way he fucks her, hard and with absolute abandon, it is clear that he is doing what he can to claim her for his own before Lance can get his hands on her, trying to drive home the point that she is his, even though Lyra has often said that she is both of theirs, and even though he knows damn well that Lance is the one that should have that claim.

At least, that is how Lance sees it, anyway.

His jealousy is already bubbling over, and he has only just arrived, hanging in the doorway, not sure what he should do. Petrel has noticed him, but Lyra has her eyes closed, still crying out in bliss, still completely lost in the moment. It would not surprise Lance at all if she had tried to wait for at least a little while, but with a little goading from Petrel, it did not take much to get her to give in. She could have waited for him, could have resisted the other man, but she didn’t.

And then she comes, screaming that other man’s name, and he gives Lance another smirk before putting all of his focus back into Lyra, groaning as he hilts himself inside of her and comes, not caring at all about what he does right in front of Lance, or, rather, wanting Lance to see this. He wants to make Lance jealous, and he is doing a damn good job of it, knowing exactly what buttons to push.

“Lance!” Lyra cries out breathlessly, her eyes open now. Petrel is slow to get off of her, but she manages to right herself before she says. “I didn’t know you were here! I didn’t hear you come in. Sorry, we were just…” There is a bit of guilt in her voice, like she knows that she has been caught misbehaving, and Lance has to try and calm himself, so that he does not let his jealousy show, at least not yet.

He keeps his hands steady at his sides as he gives her a smile, hoping that it does not look too forced, as he says, “That’s alright, darling, I’m sorry that I was so late.”

“It’s alright! I’m just glad you’re here now!”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Petrel says, even though absolutely no one asked him. He still has that infuriating smirk on his face, because Lyra is not looking at him, standing behind her as he teases Lance. “We were able to keep ourselves plenty busy while we waited for you.”

“I can see that,” Lance says, resisting the urge to grit his teeth as he says it, fighting to keep his hands steady. “Well, Lyra, it looks like you might need a break. Maybe you should take a shower after that, to get you all ready for more? And _you_ -” He does not refer to Petrel by name, when he can avoid it. “You probably need some time to cool off and get ready too, right?”

“Nah, I’ll be up for it whenever you’re both ready,” he replies with a shrug. “I’ve got more than enough stamina to keep up with _you_.” He really is pushing his luck tonight, doing everything in his power to see if he can make Lance lose his cool.

But Lance keeps up his polite demeanor as he guides Lyra to the bathroom, closing the door behind the two of them. He even manages to keep his cool while she helps him out of his clothes, able to undress him rather quickly now that she has managed to memorize the intricacies of his outfit. She likes all the details, likes how strong and heroic he looks in it, which further begs the question _why_ she would waste her time with a sleaze like Petrel to begin with. If Lance is her type, then what the hell is she doing with _him_?

“Alright, we’re ready to shower!” she says with a bright smile, and he nods, moving to turn on the water. He manages to keep up the nice and caring act all the way until they are in the shower, under the cascading water, and then Lyra beams up at him, looking so damn happy to see him, and he can’t help himself.

He sits on the shower bench, and pulls her down over his knee, yanking her down so suddenly that she cries out, surprised and more than a little startled. She does not even have a chance to gather her bearings before his hand is coming down hard on her ass, causing her to cry out. Lance hopes that she is loud enough that Petrel can hear her even behind the closed door, even over the sound of the running water. He wants the other man to know that, even if he got his hands on Lyra first, that he is not the only one that can make her scream.

“You’re such a bad girl, Lyra,” he says, not bothering to hide his disappointment from his voice. The shift in his demeanor is so sudden that it has probably given her whiplash, and she squirms on his lap, until he forces her to stop, saying, “No, hold _still_.”

“Sorry, I just…” She tries to explain herself, but he brings his hand down again, and all she can do is cry out again, and Lance falls into a steady rhythm as he spanks her, giving her no further chance to speak, leaving him plenty of room to keep scolding her.

“You should have waited until I got here, you _knew_ that I was on my way. You knew I wouldn’t just not show up, but you decided to be impatient and let _that man_ have his fill before I even arrived,” he says. “Why did you do that, Lyra? Are you that much of a little slut that you couldn’t have waited just a few minutes more?”

Lyra has regained her composure enough to choke out, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I should have waited!”

“You should have,” he agrees, “but you didn’t, and that’s why we’re here now. You know that you deserve this, don’t you?” He is still so jealous, imagining the way that Petrel smirked at him when he came in the room, and that comes out in the sharp smacks of his palm.

“I do! I do, I’m such a slut!” she cries, agreeing with everything that he says. Of course she does; she knows that he is right, and she loves every second of it, loves being punished and degraded by him, which really does not make it much of a punishment at all. There is a chance that she was doing all of this just to get him to punish her, in which case he should probably not be giving her what she wants, but he can’t help himself, and can’t help losing himself to his jealousy. Maybe it would be greater punishment to not degrade Lyra just like she likes, but his jealousy would not stand for that, and he has to work all of this out somehow.

“Such a filthy little _slut_ ,” he hisses, and then, he does not speak for a bit, focusing solely on his punishment, until Lyra is no longer able to hide her moans behind her yelps of pain, showing just how much she likes this punishment. Once they reach that point, he slows to a stop, letting her catch her breath before he forces her back onto her feet, standing with her so that they can actually get the shower out of the way.

Lance insists on washing her, all so he can get his hands all over, touching and teasing her in ways that leave her panting, wanting more that he is not going to give her just yet. It is a little tempting to fuck her in the shower, to lay claim to her as well, so that he can be even with Petrel, but that is probably what the other man is expecting him to do, and he is not sure if he wants to give into those expectations. Besides, it is better to tease her like this, to make her really want it and leave her trembling, so that she will enter into this threesome with her mind on Lance, and the things that he has done to tease her.

In between groping at her, teasing her nipples, and even fingering her a bit, he scrubs her thoroughly, wanting to wash away any evidence that Petrel has ever touched her. That is probably not possible without scrubbing her completely raw, and he manages to refrain from going that far, but it is still satisfying to get her as clean as he does, before he finally turns off the water so that he can get her dried off.

Lyra trembles and clings to him whenever she has the chance, so worked up that she can hardly stand it, whimpering and panting. She is going to go to absolute pieces once the two of them finally get their hands on her, and that is going to be because of what _Lance_ has done for her. Even if Petrel does not fully realize it, and even if he ultimately has a hand in getting her off, Lance will know what he has done, and it is going to have to be enough for now.

 _Fuck_ , he wants Lyra so bad that it hurts. He wants to bend her over and take her right here and now, but he keeps his cool, and he opens the door, where Petrel is reclining on the bed, lazily stroking himself as he waits for them to return. If he heard any of her screams while Lyra was getting punished, he gives no indication of it, and he gives Lance that smirk again, before looking back to Lyra and playing innocent, just like he always does.

She has to realize that the two of them can’t stand each other.

“I can take her mouth, if you want, since I already…well, you know,” Petrel says, his voice so casual, but he knows exactly what he is doing. And it is not just the fact that he is calling back to what Lance walked in on them doing, when they were supposed to be waiting for him; it is the fact that he is essentially speaking for her, making plans about what they are going to do, as if he already knows what Lyra wants. Which he probably does, because they had plenty of time to talk it over during the time they were supposed to spend being patient.

“That’s just fine,” Lance replies, not letting it get to him, at least not outwardly. There is a part of him that wants to spite Petrel and say no, but then, he knows that will not accomplish much for himself either way. It feels like Petrel will win no matter what he chooses, like everything has been set up against Lance’s favor already, but at least this way, he will get the chance to come inside of her as well, to claim her, even for a little bit.

Lyra herself has no complaints, glad to let them make the decisions, and glad to be between them in any way. She is the one who wanted this, the one who has talked about so much to both of them, working them over until they finally agreed to fuck her at the same time, to pretend to play nice for a little while so that they could properly fuck her. Playing nice is just a lot easier said than done.

The three of them get on the bed, large enough for all of them, with Petrel on his knees, and Lyra crawl in front of him. He puts a hand on the back of her head as he says, “A shame he made you take your hair down. You know how much I love pulling those cute little pigtails of yours.”

There is probably nothing that he says right now that is _not_ meant to get under Lance’s skin, but the worst part of all of that is that he is definitely not making anything up. Every word out of his mouth is completely sincere, it just also does its part of making Lance absolutely seethe with his anger, frustration growing so to the point that he can hardly control it, and needs to take it out on something.

He gets on his knees behind Lyra, who is already sucking Petrel off, looking up at him, and Lance wonders if he made the wrong decision. Like this, he is not able to look at her, but she can gaze up at Petrel all she wants. As he puts his hands on her hips, teasing his cock up against her, Petrel catches his gaze and smirks again, and it is not clear if he is just doing this because he can, or because he has figured out what has Lance so irritated this time.

Maybe Lance is just looking too deep into things. It would not be so easy to get a rise out of him if he were not so possessive, but how can he help but want to keep someone like Lyra all to himself? He is rough as he pushes into her, making her moan, and even if the noise is muffled because of Petrel, there is no denying that she is making that noise just for him. His grip on her tightens, and he makes it a point not to look up, not to let the other man catch his gaze again.

Instead, he stares down at the small of her back, at the curve of her ass, as he starts to thrust into her, not bothering to take things slow even from the start, and leaving Petrel to do his best to match his pace as Lyra is rocked between the two of them, her muffled moans slipping out more and more. He can only imagine the look on her face right now, the way she must be drooling as she struggles to maintain even a shred of control, and when he fucks her like this, he knows that it is because of him, not because of anything that Petrel is doing to her. _Regardless_ of what Petrel may do to her, he always knows when she is crying out just for him.

His hands might leave bruises on her hips later, but that thought just excites him more, just makes him pick up the pace, fucking her with all that he has. He wants to leave his mark on her, wants there to be something that she can see, an ache from her bruises that she can feel, and remember him. No matter where she is or who she is with, those bruises will make her think of him, and Petrel will have to see them as well, will have to remember that Lance has just as much claim to her as he does.

It will probably take a lot more than that to ever shake the other man up, and Lance should not care so much. It is just because it’s Lyra, because it’s _his_ Lyra, his darling, and anyone would want to keep a girl like her all to themselves. Holding tight to her, he hilts himself within her as he comes, moaning low, and he feels her shudder and she pulls back so that she can cry out, forgetting Petrel just for the moment, as she hits her own peak, coming right alongside him.

It feels like a victory, at least for the moment. At least up until Petrel finishes himself off, and Lyra leans forward, lips parted, letting him come all over her face. He looks down at her and looks up at Lance, and gives him that same smirk as he says, “Oh, looks like I made a mess of you again, huh, Lyra? Well, maybe _I_ should help you in the shower this time.”

Lyra is probably not keeping score, but if she is, she would never tell either of them, likely enjoying the show too much to say anything. Either way, Lance is not sure if there could ever be a decisive victor.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
